Letters and Gadgets
by Wazzella
Summary: New interactive game on Fanfiction for CP! Based on a story in Fanfiction Letters and Cupcakes. GARY is fixing and inventing gadgets for you guys! Read more in the first chapter! v
1. Chapter 1

Hello there agents! It's me Gary the Gadget Guy! As you may know, Agent Wazz is having some difficulty trying to keep up her grades in the University, so she asks me to help you all agents! Whenever you have a problem or a situation or just wanted me to invent something for SCIENCE! Just leave a letter down below! Alright anyways! I'm going to fix the Tracetracker 3000 now, be resourceful, be ready.

_Signed, Gary the Gadget Guy, Tech lead._

**Short Note: OK! So here are the instructions (and yes, it's kind of like an interactive game). YOU will send a letter by typing a letter-like review in the reviews box (and no, I'm not trying to get reviews at all.). I will randomly pick one for Gary to answer, here's an example:**

**Dear Gary,**

**I need to catch up my grades, so I can spend more time in the EPF! **

**Signed, Agent (Your 'agent' name)**

**Kinda easy ain't it? Alrighty then! My next chapter for ****_Sensei Knows The Way_**** will be coming right up! ;) BYEEE! **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there again agents! Agent Wazz is currently writing her umm... fanfiction story? Well, I have first recieved a letter from Agent Bellykid5!

hmmm... some agent doesn't know what to do when he/she has the love of their life? Never fear! I've invented the latest invention that can help you! It's called HelpsshypenguinsthatarecrushingonEPFagents 3000! (Helps shy penguins that are crushing EPF agents) it's a robot that will give advice to the penguin that crushes on EPF agents! Here you go! (it's attached to the letter) Oh right make sure to eat this letter since this is TOP SECRET! 9Don't worry it's made out of graham crackers)

Be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready.

Signed, Agent G, Tech Lead.

**Me: Well that was weird**

**PS: Thank you to Lake Blue1 for reminding me to add remarkable to the quote :P I'll try to answer ALL letters (although, I might not understand some scientific or mathematical questions, but I'll try to answer :P) **


	3. Chapter 3

I am back agents! And here is a reply to a letter from Agent Jay!

Well... you're having a hard time? Well I am GLAD that I could show off one of my successful machines that I made! It's called Getabettergrade 3000 (Get a better grade) it's like a homework machine that you could just insert your lesson or homework and it will teach you everything about it! Not to mention a dozen of sales from some students :D. I hope this would help you keep playing instruments!

Signed, Agent G, tech lead.


	4. Chapter 4

Ah, I must get back to work to answer my fellow agents' quetions! This letter is from Agent Ro! (Aka BloodLily16)

Hmmm you seem to hate fangirls eh? Well Wazzella is a fangirl of- (**Me: Eyes about to turn yellow)** ah nevermind, but if you want to ward off people, here is one of my gadgets! It's called Kickapenguinoutofthisplace 3000! It has been especially made for the fangirls of the Penguin Band! Well you know they need something to let them get out of their way! Just saying! *chuckles* I hope you find the machine great!

Signed, Agent G, tech lead.

**PS: I'm not really offended by you BloodLily but I'm a fangirl of cartoons xP (or I rather say anime)**


	5. Chapter 5

Here is another letter from Agent Sirius!

Hmmm? An invention that makes dreams come true? Well this is interesting! I'll invent one right away!

_A few hours later_

Here you go! It's a new gadget called Makeadreamcometrue (Make a dream come true) 3000! Just place this gadget on your head and think of whatever you want to make it exist! Hopefully there will be dancing asparagus and random unicorns. I would LOVE to investigate the unicorns just like how I investigated the dinosaurs during January!

Signed, Agent G, tech lead.


	6. Chapter 6

It is good to see you all again agents, now let me start with Agent Alexia1012!

Hmmmm, I've heard that there's a new invention for an alarm clock called Clocky! And I have decided to start inventing it, but I have upgraded bits of it! Well, the original alarm clock will have an alarm sound then runs away to hide, making you get up to find it! But for additional waking up earlier, whenever you set the alarm clock, the time that you set will go backwards for about 10 minutes, and the alarm song will be the song you hate the most! HA! Now you can get up early to school! Well see you later in the University!

Signed, Gary, Tech Lead.

**Short note: Just telling all of you that I will DEFINITELY get to your letters, but you have to be patient! . I even have to write them all down lol :P besides, creating these machines require a bit of imagination to! ;) - ****Wazzy**


	7. Chapter 7

I am terribly sorry my dear agents, I couldn't reach your letters (What a terrible excuse!) so to get started I received a letter from:

**Dear Gary,**

**I absolutely hate math and science. Is there any way for me to pass exams for these subjects without studying or doing homework? Herbert's out there and I can't help find him cause I'm stuck in my studies.**

**From Agent Icetail38**

YOU HATE SCIENCE?! Oh well, I'm going to help you with your studies so you can help us Agent. I have invented a gadget called Helppenguinspassexams (help penguins pass exams) 4051 it is extremely well manufactured. All you have to do is to start listening to this machine like a teacher, but this machine teaches MUCH better than me if I have to say so myself. You'll learn math and science, but you'll learn much faster and better so you can pass your studies to save the island.

Oh and another question from Agent Lake Blue1 that is:

**Did you test your gadgets? (I forgot what you said specifically)**

And yes! Great inventors always test if their machine is in ship-shape or not! If there's not testing in any machine, how would we be sure ANY of it worked? But it is a great question Agent Lake Blue1.

Signed, Gary, Tech Lead.

**Short note: If you didn't read my other story, I told you guys that I won't be able to reach all of your letters now sorry! And also I'll be posting letter that I'm answering so you don't need to go back and check my reviews if you don't feel comfortable about me posting your letters then PM me - ****Wazzy (BTW hopefully you like the new cover and I'm going on vacation so see ya soon~!)**


End file.
